Ultimatum
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: Pues esto es solo para reírse, no es canon y mucho menos sé de donde salió, aunque la idea de hacer un fict llamado "el club" y que esto sea el prólogo me gusta... mis locuras y yo... Besos


ULTIMATUM

Jeje hola, hola. Akí me tienen después de tantos meses con una nueva historia y debo decir que me llegó la inspiración leyendo ficts.

Bueno, no sé por donde empezar, lo mejor será decir que la historia va a ser muy slytherin! Y como siempre va a ser un oneshot

Sigo aburrida en la sala común cambiandome las uñas de color una y otra vez, desde que Blaise y Draco hicieron fuerza común para que eligiera... me aburro demasiado.

Y yo intento decidir, palabra de slytherin que lo intento pero es que deben entenderme elegir entre mis dos mejores amigos, confidentes y amantes no es tan fácil porque... como elegir? Si es que nada más mirarlos ya quiero desnudarlos a los dos, y no piensen mal, no soy una obsesa sexual, es que tienen el mejor polvo de Hogwarts y de eso sé mucho que ni Harry Potter se me pudo resistir!

Querida... has decidido ya?- me pregunta la vaca de Millicent, sé que quiere que elija a Draco para quedarse con Blaise, ja, como si Blaise Zabini tuviera tan mal gusto y fuera a elegirla a ella para sus noches de pasión

No y déjame ya que me desconcentras!- exclamo molesta

Pero si no estas pensando nada, solo estas cambiando tus uñas de color de rosa palo a fucsia y de fucsia a rojo pasión- definitivamente Millicent es tonta y luego dicen que yo soy estúpida... por lo menos utilizo mi cerebro para algo

Estoy descansando de tanto pensar sabes? No es bueno que los dos chicos más sexys de Hogwarts te den un ultimatum para elegirlos... lástima que Adrian Pucey se fuera... bueno quien sabe a lo mejor algún Hufflepuff... creo que Finch-Flecthley no estuvo tan mal... creo que debo mirar mi agenda con las puntuaciones a cada uno

Nota mental para Pansy, no volver a mencionar la agenda en voz alta y cambiarla de lugar... Millicent no es de fiar

Nota mental dos para Pansy... aún puedes probar con Ronald Weasley, el maldito gryffindor que sigue siendo fiel a la sangresucia de Granger y que no te mira el trasero ni cuando te agachas para que te lo mire...

Ves ya te saliste del tema!- me reprocho pero es que ese pecoso pelirrojo se me resiste demasiado

Una cabeza rubia y otra morena aparecen por la puerta de la sala común, se me acercan, cada uno me da un beso y se sientan a esperar

Bueno qué?

Eso qué?- dice Blaise tras escuchar a Draco todos los dias las mismas preguntas y siempre la misma respuesta de mi parte

Sigo pensando... sois injustos conmigo, no me podeis hacer elegir

Pansy!- exclaman los dos

Qué quereis que os diga? No es tan fácil!- grito molesta- haber si os dais cuenta... sois sexys, buenos amantes, mis amigos, entre los tres hemos pasado muy buenos momentos...

Pansy TUS sueños eróticos no cuentan- me dice friamente Draco y haciendo hincapié en lo de tus, para recalcar que solo yo he pensado en eso... como si yo no hubiera leido nunca su mente cuando me echan esa miradita tan...- aix pansy dejalo, me digo a mi misma y en voz alta hago como que me enfado

Quién habla de sueños ni leches?- digo iracunda, rabiosa contra los dos- a este paso caeré muy bajo y acabaré suplicándole a Weasley que me mire y que deje a la sangresucia para que podamos estar juntos, os dejaré en paz a los dos y seré fiel a Weasley- los miro esperando una respuesta, creo que lo de Weasley les ha impactado- aunque por otro lado, también puedo hacer que Weasley le sea infiel a la sangresucia, dejarla libre para que Blaise se acueste con ella, molestar a la comadreja hasta el punto de que quiera acostarse contigo- miro a Draco, él cual se hace el indiferente, pero yo sé que en el fondo la idea de acostarse con la zanahoria no ha sido tan mala- y después dejar a los tres más tirados que una carreta y montarnos una fiesta privada para los tres y celebrarlo... que os prometo "no me importaria nada hacerlo con los dos a la vez..."- uy solo de pensarlo ya me dan sudores y repito q no soy una obsesa sexual y no, tampoco soy una ninfómana solo me gusta el sexo demasiado... bueno tal vez tenga algo de ninfómana pero eso no es culpa mía, he crecido junto a Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, sonrio mientras ellos evaluan mi propuesta

Los dos me miran con caras raras, aunque el pantalon de los chicos no dice lo mismo que sus caras

No os pongais así conmigo, par de pervertidos... que por mucho que disimuleis vuestro rostro, la otra cabeza pensante que teneis en los pantalones no se puede disimular y os gusta la idea del trio, de tiraros a Granger y a Weasley y... vale vale, esa parte puede que no os guste pero es la más divertida para mi

Zorra- sisea Blaise

Gracias por el cumplido cielo- le doy un beso en los labios- y ahora se me hace tarde tengo que buscarme una cita para este viernes- me dirijo hacia Draco el cual me agarra por la cintura me besa y pasea su lengua por mis labios

Definitivamente tus ideas son geniales pero Pansy querida... creo que has olvidado un detalle insignificante... que no queremos compartirte, por muy tentadora que sea la oferta de un trio

Siempre tienes que estropear mis planes... y yo que lo único que busco es agradaros a los dos- me seco una lágrima inexistente y salgo de caza como cada martes, no puedo esperar a que llegue una santita y mis ligues se pierdan-chao!

Está cada dia más salida?- pregunta Blaise mientras salgo por la puerta de la sala común, me miro en un cuadro del varón sanguinario que me dice que cada día estoy más mona y sigo mi camino en busca de la víctima de este viernes.

Busco entre los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff alguno que merezca la pena, ahora recuerdo que lo mejor de todo es mi agenda, donde estan todos los chicos de Hogwarts según, su casa, su puntuación y los polvos que les echaría.

Ernie Mcmillan- no, mejor no

Zacharias Smith?- lo miro de reojo no termina de convencerme

Terry Boot- mmm pero ese no es gay?

Anthony, el prefecto de ravenclaw?- podria ser... a no ser que sea la pareja de Boot en todo caso ... - maldita cabeza mia... vayamos a los gryffindor

Me centro en la mesa de gryffindor y empiezo a deliberar cual será la próxima víctima

Seamus Finnigam- nó, la última vez fue un fracaso

Harry Potter- mmm no estaria mal si no fuera porque anda demasiado desconsolado porque la comadreja prefirió a Creevey

Neville Longbottom- mmm estuvo de 10 aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía para ser tan torpe como dicen ufff... tambien es un firme candidato

Ronald weasley- seria el candidato perfecto si lograra despegarlo de Granger

Dean Thomas- mmm ese moreno... pues va a ser que sí, que me quedo con Thomas.

Me acercó a la mesa de gryffindor como quien no quiere la cosa y hago espacio entre Finnigam y Thomas.

Hola chicos- sonrió dispuesta a conseguir una cita para el viernes ya

Hola Pansy- sonrié Finnigam pensando que quiero volver a repetir, urggg ni loca

Hola Dean- clavo mi mirada en sus oscuros ojos- que planes tienes para el viernes?

La verdad tenia pensado jugar al snap explosivo con los chi...

No tiene nada que hacer Pansy- se apresura a aclarar Neville

Esta bien porque habia pensado que tal vez podríamos...- dejo la frase sin acabar y Dean me mira absorto en sus pensamientos- bueno cielitos nos vemos... y Dean a las 7.30 en los baños de Myrtle la llorona

Vuelvo a la mesa de slytherin con una sonrisa en los labios, ya me puedo volver a dedicar a ese ultimatum que me han dado mis dos mejores amigos

Se puede saber que hacias sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con ese... sonriedole a Finnigam y Longbottom?- pregunta Draco con los ojos como platos

Y qué es eso de que has quedado con Dean Thomas el viernes? No se supone que tú, vas a decidir quedarte con uno de nosotros dos?- una nueva pregunta esta vez de Blaise

Chicos me estais atosigando, teneis que dejarme un margen de libertad... si se supone que en cuanto elija se acabaron los demas chicos...- los miro como si fuera la primera vez que caigo en la cuenta de que si elijo se acabaran todos los demás chicos y entre esos demás chicos, estará uno de los dos- vosotros sois conscientes de lo que pedis? Uno de los dos no va a volver a besarme, ni a abrazarme, ni acariciarme, ni... Por Dios Blaise como puedes estar de acuerdo con eso?

Estoy seguro de que me eligirás a mí

Arrogante, no lo creas... he estado enamorada de Draquito desde los 11 años asi que no creo que tus posibilidades sean mayores por ser el último en llegar a mi vida- me vuelvo hacia Draco que está a mi otro lado- y tú no sonrias engreido que tampoco estoy asegurando que me vaya a quedar contigo, solo os hago ver lo que uno de los dos se va a perder

Pan, no exageres... yo sé que al final acabaremos juntos porque tenemos un contrato matrimonial

Que yo puedo romper en cualquier momento si encuentro un partido mejor y Blaise es un firme candidato a ser un mejor partido, con la consecuencia de que si elijo a Blaise... puedo anular nuestro acuerdo matrimonial y casarme con Blaise y serle fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe- digo completamente emocionada porque esos dos se están poniendo nerviosos y puede que acabe consiguiendo que quieran que me quede con los dos, entonces tendré un problema querré al resto de chicos también

Y si solo estas con nosotros dos... nos serás fiel?- pregunta Blaise alzando una ceja al estilo de Draquito, a mi rubio le queda mejor esa pose

Mmm trataria- digo cruzando los dedos debajo de la mesa- aunque tal vez si solo me dejarais acostarme con Ron Weasley...

Y acostarme con alguien que se ha tirado al pobretón?- Draco abre los ojos...

Total Draquito si soportaste que me acostara con Longbottom, creo que puedes superar el trauma de Weasley- me anoto un punto hasta que Blaise grita enloquecido

QUE TE TIRASTE A LONGBOTTOM?

Gracias Blaise a este paso seguramente que ya ha llegado a Salem la noticia- lo miró furiosa- sí, me acosté con Longbottom y sabes que no tiene nada que envidiar a ninguno de vosotros dos... Además si yo solo quiero acostarme con Weasley!

Y QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE WEASLEY PARA QUE TE LO QUIERAS TIRAR?- vuelve a preguntar Blaise a gritos

Cállate Blaise o quieres destrozar todas mis posibilidades de tirármelo?- para que preguntaré si es eso lo que tratan de hacer entre los dos, mi paciencia tiene un límite- se acabó, no quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos hasta el viernes por la noche, dependiendo de cómo me deje Thomas

Veo acercarse a Thomas, que me hace un gesto para que salgamos a hablar

Lo he pensado mejor y eso de que te acostaras con Neville y que quieras liarte o acostarte con Ron... creo que mejor dejamos nuestra cita para otro día, intentaré que Parvati salga conmigo el viernes

No puedo creer lo que escucho... vas a plantarme porque el idiota de Blaise Zabinni ha hecho unas preguntas tontas? Haber querido Dean- pongo ojitos de cordero degollado- no puedes hacerme esto, yo estuve con Neville es verdad y he estado a punto de pedirle la cita a él, pero he decidido volver a ti, y eres el primer chico con el que quiero repetir

Nota mental para Pansy, recordar eso para futuras segundas citas... a los chicos les gusta escuchar que son los primeros a los que se le pide una segunda cita

En serio soy el primer chico con el que quieres repetir?- pregunta entusiasmado

Claro que sí y tal vez no sea la única vez que quiera repetir contigo- eso ha estado bien Pansy, lo has impresionado, seguro que ya no cancela la cita y solo has mentido un poquito si te dieran la posibilidad de repetir con alguien repetirias con Weasley, con Draco, Blaise, Neville, Potter y con Dean Thomas por tercera vez

Entonces nos vemos a las 7.30

Te lo recordaré el viernes en pociones cielo- susurro cerca de su oído y paso por su lado para volver a terminar de comer

Nada más llegar a la mesa mi sonrisa de triunfo hace que se desvanezcan las sonrisas de un rubio y un moreno que se sientan a ambos lados de mí

Me explicas como fue que comenzamos a ser adictos de ella?- pregunta Draco sin saber muy bien porque

Creo que fue porqué es la única que nos hace terminar más de 7 veces en la misma noche

Exacto y si no quereis quedaros sin eso... yo recomendaria que me aceptaraís tal como soy

Pero si es que eres una zorra Pansy

Vuelvo a darte las gracias Blaise, me encantan tus halagos

Espero ansiosa la llegada del viernes, pero a última hora cambié de opinión y dejé a Dean plantado con la excusa de que tenía que pintarme las uñas.

Claro que eso nunca se lo dije a Thomas, el pobre creyó que Snape me había castigado porque Anvi y Azi lo buscaron para decirle, ja como si Snape pudiera castigarme teniendo como mejor amiga a su hija.

Eres un idiota y ya no puedo soportarte más- miré hacia la que hablaba, era la comadreja, miré hacia Draco el cual sonreía, Anvi, Abner y Azi estaban junto a él y Blaise.

Pero Ginny!- Creevey seguía a la pelirroja por los pasillos, creo que alguien ha decidido por mí

Weasley!- Ron Weasley pasa solo por mi lado, es mi oportunidad

Déjame en paz Parkinson, no pienso dejar a mi hermana con ese Creevey de nuevo- llevo un escote que deja ver casi todo y nada ni me mira, urgg odio que esté enamorado de Granger

Por cierto, no deberias ser tan fiel a tu chica... hay chicos que presumen de haberse acostado con ella- lo digo como quien no quiere la cosa pero surte efecto me mira sin parpadear

No hablas en serio

Tengo un nombre por si no me crees- me miró las uñas como si no fuera conmigo

Habla- no creerás que te lo diré tan fácilmente... no he esperado q me tengas en cuenta dos años para nada

Quiero algo a cambio...- lo miro seductoramente- solo una noche Weasley y sabras todo con detalles- parece evaluar mi propuesta como me diga que no soy capaz de acostarme con el primero que cruce la puerta y serle fiel eternamente... bueno eternamente no, hasta que me cansé y lo mate... de aburrimiento que aún no estoy en plan psicópata.

Las cosas suceden rápidamente Potter también sale corriendo del Comedor y llega hasta la pelirroja haciendo que el encanto se pierda y que Ron Weasley se me vuelva a escapar sin darme una respuesta.

Mierda- se me volvió a escapar la oportunidad

No crees q seria mejor cambiar de objetivo?- fulmino a Azi con la mirada, Ron Weasley no es un objetivo es "el objetivo" de toda chica con dos dedos de frente y que quiera superar un reto.

Azi... tú no hablas en serio verdad?- miro a mi mejor amiga que es la que habla- Pansy se ha pasado estos últimos 2 años persiguiendo a Ron Weasley, como va a cambiar de objetivo? Acaso tú dejarias de perseguirlo por algún otro?

Así se habla Anvi- digo sonriente- claro que habló la voz de la experiencia, la única que ya no persigue a Ronnie del grupo

Es que me conseguí uno mejor... y no chicas, no comparto con nadie, buscaros a vuestro chico " ya no necesito perseguir a un Weasley"- ella pasa por nuestro lado sonriente, tira un par de besos y sigue caminando hasta perderse por los pasillos de Hogwarts

En realidad, tiene razón, después de todo lo que se ha armado... lo mejor sería elegir a un chico de una vez y pasar de Ronald Weasley y ese trasero bien formado, y esos ojos azules que nos vuelven locas, y esas pecas por encima de la nariz y esos fuertes bra... Pansy, necesitas cambiar de objetivo, aunque te resulte complicado y difícil de aceptar

Pero que estoy diciendo? No se supone que tengo a mis pies a los dos bombones de Hogwarts? Bueno... quizás a Draquito ya no porque anda demasiado ocupado intentando que no se le escape Ginevra Weasley... en fin, aún me queda Blaise

Pierdo mi mirada en la mesa de slytherin, por primera vez me doy cuenta de que aparte de Blaise, Draco y Abner hay otro chico más... y no está nada mal

Nah... acabas de ver a Thedore Nott- me explica Azi- tendrías que haberte fijado, llegó en 5º tras haber pasado 3 años en Drumstrang

Por qué demonios Meg y tú teneis la costumbre de decirme lo que tengo q saber y lo que no?- murmuró molesta- y sí... me estaba fijando en Nott

No tienes posibilidades, está enamorado de Perks- de donde ha salido Turpin? Acaso todas las chicas del grupo me van a decir lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer?

No te enfades Parkinson, solo te advertimos- y otra más, Depine se suma al grupo de aguafiestas

Ya veremos cuanto le dura a Nott eso con Perks- siseó tratando de que se aparten, por Merlín, estamos en el comedor, que todavía no se han aprendido las reglas, nada de acercarse a las slytherin cuando alguien que no es del grupo está cerca!- y con vosotras ya hablaré, regla nº 1 del club- Veo como Depine se sonroja un poco y Turpin choca con nosotras para salir

Turpin...- gritó molesta haciendo que todo el comedor me mire- bien por lo menos eso parece que va en consonancia con una slytherin, gritarle a una ravenclaw y fulminar con la mirada a cuantas se acercan que no son de slytherin.

Miro mi horario desorientada, casi todos se han ido del gran comedor.

Ouch- salgo disparada del Gran comedor, vuelvo a llegar tarde a Historia de la Magia, por qué se habrá tenido que aprender mi apellido el profesor Binns?

Srta. Parkinson vuelve a llegar tarde como siempre- me dice Binns- sientese pronto

Me siento junto a Anvi quien me mira como si fuera la primera vez que llego tarde a clase, me mira con horror, ni que me hubiera dejado el cabello al estilo Granger, urggg, de pensarlo me da repelus

Qué? Me he peinado, me he pintado que tengo?- pregunto asustada

Nada...- dice Anvi con la mirada perdida en algo q tengo en el hombro- no pasa nada

Intento moverme y noto q tengo algo enganchado en la túnica, me doy insistentemente para quitarme lo que sea, y Anvi sigue mirandome con cara de terror. Se levanta de la silla sin que pueda evitarlo

No Pan, no hagas eso- repite una y otra vez Abner desde atrás- Ann...

Srta. Rosier que cree que hace?

Abner dile que deje de hacer eso... por favor, que no se mueva... quitarla con cuidado que no me caiga a mí

Por favor Snape, es solo una araña- dice Potter mirándola

Araña?- repito yo... oh Dios, ya la he liado de nuevo, estará quemando mi ropa dos semanas por si acaso la arañita infeliz dejó crias en mi ropa. Miró a nuestro alrededor, Ronnie tiene la misma cara de espanto que Anvi

Ron por favor, es muy pequeñita, recuerda a Aragog

Frases y más frases, solo recuerdo que Anvi dejó de sentarse conmigo en todas las clases una semana entera, se sentaba con Azi y me dejaban a la vaca burra al lado. Lo único bueno que salió de eso fue que Nott se acercó a mí y no sé en que momento casi olvidé a Ronnie

Theodore... cielito, creo que es hora de que me hagas olvidar a Weasley- digo muy convencida

Pan- Pan- Pansy... yo estoy con...

Con quien querido?- me siento en sus piernas con una sonrisa inocente

Mmm con quien qué?- pregunta antes de sonreirme tontamente

Nada cielito- digo, le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla y espero que reaccione

Pansy... crees que podemos salir juntos?

Bingo, eso es lo que estaba esperando de su parte... me voy sin contestar como tantas otras veces he hecho con los demás y subo a la habitación de los chicos

Blaise cielo, búscate una chica... ya me decidí- Draco y él me miran expectantes- no sonrías Draquito, ya sé que piensas cambiarme por la Weasley en cuanto la consigas asi que...

Asi que... qué?- pregunta Draco exasperado

Theodore Nott

Y vas a serle fiel?- pregunta Blaise sorprendido

Mmmm aún no hemos hablado de eso, pero eso es lo de menos- digo intentando sonar creible

Vuelvo a cambiarme las uñas de color y este maquillaje no me favorece, me voy a mi habitación intentando secarme las uñas a lo muggle, no es que haya aprendido... siempre las estropeo, pero dice Azi que su prima Marjorie lo hacia al estilo muggle, dejarlas secar .

Marjorie!- escucho gritar a Azi en la chimenea

Bueno, bueno... pero si Pansy Parkinson se deja caer por nuestra habitación!- exclama Anvi sonriente- me vienes estupendamente, ya que Azi se pasa el tiempo intentando comunicarse con Marjorie... tú me ayudaras a maquillar a la va... quiero decir a Millicent- me guiña un ojo y comprendo a la perfección, es una de sus apuestas para el club.

Milly vas a quedar estupenda te lo digo yo, estas en manos de especialistas- sonrio intentando tranquilizarla- además ya que voy a dejar libre a Blaise tal vez

Un momento!- grita Azi saliendo de la chimenea- Vas a dejar a Blaise? Por qué soy la última en enterarme

XD si fuiste tú quien me dijo que cambiara de objetivo y... bueno me dijiste que Theodore...

Pero no pensé que fueras a hacerlo de veras- dice Azi sonriente- asi que Blaise está libre...

La verdad todo eso me dio mucho en que pensar y decidí hablar con Theodore, llegando a un acuerdo, yo le sería fiel hasta el momento en que consiguiera a Ron Weasley y hasta hoy... maldita la gracia que me hace... urgggg estoy con Theodore y nada más porque ese estúpido de Ronald Weasley no es capaz de serle infiel a esa asquerosa sangresucia sabeloto!

No, Millicent, no pienso dejar que te acerques a Theodore... y no Meg, no, no te presto mi túnica verde slytherin... y por enésima vez Azi dile a las chicas que respeten las normas del club que cada dos por tres nos hablan por los pasillos!

Y que estaba yo diciendo? Ah si... papá, mamá soy la más feliz del grupo, tengo un novio estupendo y unas amigas geniales...

Y mamá, estoy siguiendo tus consejos, solo que me cansé de que Blaise me dijera zorra y me dedico en exclusiva a Nott y Ron Weasley, saluditos... Pansy

Bueno Pansy querida, creo que eso no deberias contarselo a tus padres no crees?- me pregunta Helen Bradfort en una de nuestras reuniones

Si es para que se mueran del susto... tal vez- sonríe Anvi

Aix de verdad mira que sois fastidiosas... solo puse eso para terminar, pq vosotras me desconcentrasteis de lo que decía... bueno que mejor lo dejamos - murmuro molesta

Sí, tal vez tengan razón, decirle que Blaise me dice zorra no es lo mejor para contar a mis padres, pero vamos si fue mi madre la que me enseñó los truquillos para conquistar a todo chico viviente... lástima que no funcionen con Ron Weasley ese pelirrojo que me... bueno, bueno ya me callo y los dejo que creo que Theodore me espera en una habitación secreta que encontró haciendo la ronda con Millicent.

Me voy chicas, he quedado...- y así como siempre como cada viernes por la tarde me despido un poco antes que las demás porque para algo soy una de las fundadoras del club y porque me da la gana tener tiempo para prepararme para mis citas... y no me miren así, esta vez la cita vuelve a ser con Thedore... que parece que me gusta lo bastante como para repetir...

Esta bien chicas rectificaré, prometí serle fiel hasta conseguir a Ron Weasley asi que... me toca repetir y repetir con él... pero lo de antes sonaba mejor!

Fin!


End file.
